findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Danasian Equipment
Danasia is a continent constantly perfecting the art of war. In addition to Dragon Powder weapons such as bombs and firearms which are commonplace, warriors generally prefer close quarters combat with scimitars, axes and spears of all kinds. In addition to weapons analogous to other cultures, much more dangerous weapons have been constructed by armies and monasteries over the centuries. Simple Melee Weapons Martial Melee Weapons Bagua Sword A type of greatsword nearly as tall as a man. The bagua sword is mainly a shock or fear weapon used by footmen to combat mounted opponents or large beasts. Characters proficient with the bagua sword may treat it as a greatsword for the purpose of any feats. Deer Horn Blades These unconventional weapons are often sold in pairs. Their unusual shape provides excellent offensive and defensive capabilities. Users often jokingly say that wielding one is like holding four daggers at once. Han Longsword Clan Han was once closely aligned with the Dankil dwarves who ruled before the Legault-Dan dynasty took control in the fourth age. Their longswords were rarely produced in later ages, but still reflect the immense wealth the clan once possessed. These exceptional longswords are not only weapons but status symbols for collectors and generals. Han Longsword Sheath In addition to the swords, many of the sheiths were designed to serve as weighted clubs for dual wielding. Jian The Jian is a double-edged straight sword similar in length to a longsword. Its extremely light and flexible blade allows the user to perform more agile maneuvers. Characters proficient with the jian may treat it as a longsword for the purpose of any feats. Monk's Spade This exotic weapon is a type of pole weapon with a crescent blade on one end and a flat spade-like blade on the other. Originally a simple spade carried by wandering monks for the purpose of burying dead bodies they encountered, the simple weapon was later improved and stylized. Special: This weapon can be used as if fighting with two weapons, despite it not being a light weapon. When fighting in this manner, you may make an additional attack with the other end as a bonus action. This attack deals 1d6 slashing damage on a successful hit. The Monk's Spade can be used as a monk weapon. Studded Club A heavy, well crafted wooden club studded with iron. It has been said that it was created to smash enemies' armor, bones and the legs of their warhorses. Exotic Melee Weapons Proficiency with an exotic weapon can be gained through feats and abilities such as the Weapon Master feat. Meteor Hammer This weapon consists of one or two spherical weights attached by a 10-foot chain. Spinning and swinging the weights allows the user to deliver powerful blows from a distance. Martial Ranged Weapons Horse Bow Higher quality bow than the average short bow, the horse bow was invented by the Shanren and is crafted by layering antler and bone instead of wood. It has a higher damage than a short bow, but less range than a longbow. Category:Item